The Kanataro Project
by TTWGamer
Summary: Intro should explain more, but this is a project that i wanted to work on for a while, and i needed some critizm along with approval to continue the story possibly, and if it is in wrong areas or whatever, move it please, im new so expect some mess-ups here and there, but other than that Thanks, and leave critizm and feedback, it is needed :D


Forgive me if i dont do proper punctuation or make some grammar issues, this is my first...hmm dunno what to call it really, just something i wanted to do for fun and give myself something to work on, now this is kinda a beta i guess, and i need critizm, and i want to know if i should continue the story and/or make it into something.

-Characters/Story-

Short Intro/Prologue as to explain: humans never existed, thus animals or Anthros have populated the earth, Year is 2125, America has been through a nuclear war, but around this time most of the USA has been rebuilt and is fully functioning, our two main characters Dusk and Tricky are Assassins working for the government, both are partners and yes, lovers, they have gone through years of training and engineering in both combat and tinkering if you will, allowing them to both function in situations well, both are wolves born with a secret sense that was never heard of, which makes them the perfect assassins, Tricky is a red, black, and white wolf, his assassin robes and gear are made by him purely to suit him, he also is brash and tends to rush a situation, which can be trouble for Dusk, Dusk is a gray wolf, no markings, and is very smart and stealthy with strategies, his robes and gear were made by Tricky, his partner and boyfriend, both work well together and are both excellent mentors. Side Notes: Tricky and Dusks gear come from alot of games mixed into different ideas, however the story mixes a Fallout 3 setting, and a Assassin's Creed x Resident Evil 4-6 type of crossover.

-Extra Info/Gear Specs and Bio-

Both Robes are specially made of thermal silk and carbon fiber material, and modified to be bullet proof, made from tank parts for padding, which is modified to be light and provide a non-bulky look, has an opening like a jacket with thick padding around the neck along with a hood with a pullover mask in the hood for certain situations, the jacket is red and black, made of same materials as everything else, both robes are fitted with hidden blades and holsters for pistols, knives, and various stuff, the pants are very light but also very protective, the boots are meant for hiking and or rough terrain in general. Dusk and Tricky have their own weapons designed for them each.

Dusk: has a Laser Rifle, the shelling and firepower of the rifle has that of a tanks due to it being made of tank parts and is coated with carbon fiber, also has a hidden blade, and a knife, and a Desert Eagle pistol. Bio: British-American, very smart and trained to be stealthy

Tricky: two katanas, the blades are very sharp and are black, coated with a material that acts ike a laser pretty much, the hilts are a black with red scars on them, the blade itself has "Never Leave Brothers In Arms Behind" in italian, and has a Plasma Rifle, fitted with a Stock, a Sniper Scope, and a Silencer, fires rapidly but has bad aim, and he has a combat knife, all black, and of course hidden blades as before. Bio: lots of it, trained since he was 8, Mexican-American-Italian all mixed in him, knows a true meaning of courage in dire situations.

-Chapter 1: The Beginning-

Was a cold morning in Tennessee, some snow had fallen on the windowsill, the cold air seeped in which sprung me awake, i rolled over to notice Dusk still asleep "i love him... just i wish me and him were more free..." i muttered, and tiptoed out of bed, going into the kitchen and grabbing some Coffee, was slightly cold, but it was strong enough to wake me up, i went into the living room and turned on the TV, sighing at the news reporter "its been 20 years...why the fuck are they still covering the war?" i sighed, "I dont know, they tend to like to milk the shit out of wars, keep drama alive" said Dusk who was standing behind me, sipping on a cup of tea. "oh haha, you're finally awake early for once!" he laughed as he stopped leaning against the wall, sitting next to me on the couch, we finally both had a day off from training or doing paperwork for the government. i scooted next to him and wrapped my arm around him, sighing happily as i turned off the TV "fina-fucking-ly, a day off" he laughed and nuzzled me, i blushed slightly and gave him a light kiss in return, making him blush deep red under his fur, i gave him a light grin and just layed my head on his chest, smiling, and fell asleep again, i woke up and he was asleep on the backboard of the couch, so i got up and looked at the time "2:39...god i slept for a while..." thats when i turned around and grabbed myself some leftovers for lunch, and i went back to our couch and woke Dusk up, which made him wake up in alarm and made me laugh, thats when i heard our phone ring, i picked it up, it was our sargeant "Dusk, Tricky, tommorrow get your asses here, we have something for you" and he hung up, i just stood there staring at Dusk in amazement "well... that was a suprise for once!" he chuckled. The rest of the day was pretty normal, it was around 7:00 PM when i realised what tommorrow could mean, we were students in training to be an assassin mentor, and we had years of training and we were near the end of our semester for the last year "Holy shit! Dusk, you know what tommorrow could be right?!" he just nodded and chuckled "god, havent seen you this excited since Assassin's Creed Syndicate" thats when i just laughed "dude, come on, we may be assassins tommorrow, its been a lifelong dream of mine!" he just shaked his head, chuckling "well, go get your gear ready for tommorrow, we'll have lots of testing to do" so i did, i went to our basement that contained our gear and weapons, i decided to refit the padding in my robes and in my hood, was tedious but it had to be done, so once i did i headed up into bed with Dusk, i took my shirt off and slipped into bed with him. That night i couldnt sleep really, i cried alot due to my past, my family had been lost in the war and left me an orphan, i grew up with a step-family who trained me to fight, where when i was old enough i enrolled in the military after years of training and school till i was 15, and most part i had these dreams to haunt me every night for my past, but luckily i got to sleep at some point.

-Chapter 2: Training Day-

I felt a cool paw on my shoulder, shaking me awake "Tricky, wake your ass up, today is the day" and i jumped after hearing that, and immediately woke up, i ran down to the basement, grabbing my gear and putting it in my bag, i threw some cargo pants and a nylon/cotton shirt on along wth my combat boots, and headed down to the military facility where our sergeant awaited us. He was a tall, quite mysterious man, he had blonde hair, i shit you not when he looked like a blonde terminator had an obscure baby with a german shepard, his name was Albert, or as every in the company called him "Wesker" he greeted us in his office. "ah, Tricky and Dusk.. my two favorite wolves, i think you have a slight idea as to why i brought you here" i replied "pretty sure, so just give us the news" he seemed odd to me, his eye seemed to have a slight purple on it, but i wasnt going to question "well, you have been training for years now, and have both succeeded at the top of the class, which is why im going to make you, not even Assassins, but assassin mentors!" my face lit up with surprise "wait wait wait, WHAT?! but sir we were just students in training, im sure you have people better than us." Dusk blurted out. Wesker turned his attention towards Dusk and chuckled "actually, no we dont, our mentors seemed to be tired and lost attention and focus towards training our brotherhood, which is why i selected you two" he chuckled "oh, well, its an honor sir" Dusk replied. If you asked me it seemed suspicious, but i wont question authority. after a few hours of going over certain rules and other stuff i wish i could pull a deadpool over we were promoted and they made sure of it. I went home that night with Dusk, i was tired as i sat down on the couch, thinking about the days events. "Hey Dusk...Wesker seemed a bit...i dunno...off today and i think he was on something, his eye seemed to be tinted purple-ish orange..." i said as i looked up at him. "yeah...he did seem kinda strange...but who knows? he is a mysterious guy." he replied "Yeah, true." so after dinner i decided to hit the hay, i fell asleep that night, pretty sure i passed out.

-Chapter 4: Nothing is True and not what it seems...-

I woke up the next morning in a rush to go to work the next day, everything seemed to rush in a blur in the morning honestly. it was Mid-day, i was doing some training in combat again with Dusk when the director said "Tricky, Dusk, go to Weskers office, its of importance" me and Dusk looked at each other in surprise and rushed to his office. "Tricky, Dusk, theres another reason why i decided to make you mentors and train you more harder than the other students" i perked up in surprise "because today we are sending you to California, we have a target who needs to be taken out, he's a leader of a terrorist group named 'isequada' they have recently been killing some officials in california." He looked at us "go get your gear ready, and also, we have a helicopter ready for you, along with a modified vehicle" and so we did. we arrived in Los Angeles, a home to crime so not surprising to me. and as we got off they showed us our vehicle, it was a Lamborghini LM002, modified with a GAU-8 Avenger minigun, and the truck had modified Suspension, Speed, Bullet Proof Armor and Windows, and was fitted with a GPS. "holy fucking shit! Lamborghini made...THAT?!" i blurted out "Yes Tricky, Yes they did" i immediately got in and decided to get used to the steering and whatnot. so we got our gear ready, our GPS was beeping from inside the truck so i pulled my hood over my head and pulled down the gas mask over my muzzle. We drove to what looked like a warehouse and we parked outside the front gate. "Tricky go to the rear truck dock and work your way through there. Meanwhile i'll set up some defenses while you sneak in." i nodded and grabbed my Plasma Rifle and sneaked around to the truck dock in the rear, taking out 2 gaurds along the way. and i hopped up onto the docking area, leaning against a metal wall and activated my eagle vision, 4 gaurds as far as i could range out, so i ducked and ran, crouching behind a barricade. i looked up in the catwalks and noticed Dusk and nodded to him to throw a smoke bomb. But thats where things went wrong.

-Chapter 5: Things arent what they seem-


End file.
